Dragonball Zero: Eternal Struggle
by Matt Ryan
Summary: The Z-Warriors who fell at the hands of Kakarot go on a journey in the afterlife.
1. The City of Fallen Heroes

Dragonball Zero: Eternal Struggle

When we last left our heroes, they were, well, dead. At least the heroes of this story. You see, in Dragonball Zero: Future Shock, many of the Z-Warriors died. This installment of DBZero will tell of their adventures. There will be two other fics as well. One will showcase the living heroes, and the other will feature Goku.

By the by, I still own Dragonball Z. Toriyama can get his evil lawers of destruction and summon their awesome powers, but bah! I say, BAH!

Anywho, here goes...

Chapter One: The City of Fallen Heroes

When they died, there was nothing. There was blackness. Of course, that was only for about ten minutes. Then they awoke at the Earth's Check-in Station, where most of them had been before, at one time or another. They could see what happened on Earth. That Kakarot had been defeated thanks to Goku's sacrifice.

"Well," said one of them, "Earth's little hero ends up being the savior once again."

Everyone looked back at Vegeta. He kept tugging at the halo above his head. He just didn't like it. He had been dead quite a few times, but not really long enough to get accustomed to being that way. However, the fallen Z-Warriors had been here for about a week, in Earth time anyway. There it seemed like a month.

"Shut up, Vegeta." said Yamcha, "I don't like being dead anymore than you do. But you don't have to keep talking and talking about how you could've saved the day this time." Vegeta gave Yamcha the finger, one of the many customs Vegeta had learned during his time on Earth. Master Roshi leaned against a railing. Suddenly he jumped.

"AHH!" he screamed, "BABA! Stop scarin' me like that!" Master Roshi's sister laughed as she floated around on her crystal ball. Uranai Baba, as she was called, was the Universe's foremost psychic. She did, however, have a knack for showing up when things were down.

"Yeah, it's me." said the old witch, "Geez, it's not like you all have to say hello, or anything. Whatever. Anyhow. I've been sent here by my boss' boss' boss in order to tell you something really important!" They all looked her over.

"But I can't remember what it is."

The Z-Warriors fell over in awe of her idiocy. Or maybe it was the alzheimers. Baba sat, thinking for a while. Suddenly she was whisked away just as quickly as she came.

"Well that was weird." said Bulma.

"She's like that." sighed Roshi, "Anyhow, I say we don't just sit around here and do nothing! Anyone got any suggestions?"

"Let's go visit King Kai!" exclaimed Yamcha, "I'm sure he won't mind the fact that about ten or so dead guys want to come stay with him." Everyone seemed to agree and they went on their way. In one corner of the group were some faces you might not particularly find bunched in with these heroes.

"He's right." said Shu, "Being dead sucks."

"Quiet!" yelled Mai before smacking him upside the head.

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Pilaf, "We're just lucky we're not in Hell with the rest of those bozos. Now come on and stay quiet."

Behind them a frog in Saiyan armor hopped along. Mai looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

Time passed and they finally made it to King Kai's planet, which Goku had wished back long ago. There wasn't much time for smal talk, however, as it turned out that King Kai was not to be found. Only Gregory was there, and he seemed to be in a stupor.

"What happened here?" asked Dende, "The place seems to be abandoned save for that little bug... thing." Gregory flew straight ahead, ramming into the side of King Kai's house over and over again. A bit of yellow blood was dripping from his head. The Z-Warriors and Villains looked at this display in silence. Suddenly they heard a loud boom.

Broly leaped out from behind King Kai's house. He had been tailing them since the start of their journey. He had a scowl on his face and his eyes were narrow.

"Kakarot..." mumbled Broly, "Kakarot... saved me. I'm... in his debt." The Z-Warriors were shocked by the fact that Broly had regained his mind.

"I will help you all find King Kai. Then I will help you find... Kaka-... Goku." The Z-Warriors were a bit skeptical. Suddenly Chaozu walked up to the hulking behemoth. Chaozu held out his tiny hand and Broly grabbed it with both his.

"I think he's nice." said the boy, "He'll be alright." The other Z-Warriors trusted Chaozu, but they were still puzzled about Gregory's behavior. The little guy was still ramming the wall.

"Okay." said Paris, "This is a little redundant." Goten suddenly ran up and grabbed Gregory.

"Stop it. Your're scaring the kids."

An hour passed as they decided what to do, when all of a sudden, there was a gigantic boom in the sky. The Z-Warriors looked up as a figure descended from the sky. As the shadows faded away, it could plainly be seen that it was a woman in full armor. Armor like that of an old time Viking warrior.

"I am Valeria, the Valkyrie." she said, her voice booming, "You have all been invited to come and join the heroes of time in Valhalla, the city of heroes. Accompany me to Valhalla and live forever."

This was a bit too fast for the group, however. Vegeta looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, let's go." he said, "Might as well. It's not like we have anything else to do." And so the Z-Warriors were enveloped in light, to find themselves in a bright city moments later.

The city was incredibly large and filled with stone statues from ages past and ages that had not yet come. Beautiful fountains and buildings hundreds of stories tall littered the landscape. And, of course, so did the thousands of beautiful scantily clad women. Yamcha couldn't help but be enchanted by their beauty.

He wasn't the only one, however. Goten, Vegeta, Chaozu, Master Roshi, Dende, Mr. Popo, Karin, Yajirobe, Android 17, Ubuu, Broly, and even Pilaf and Shu began to oogle the vixens. They were very excepting, after all. They began fanning them with leaves and massaging them. Behind the group, a tiny frog in Saiyan armor was being fed grapes by two Valkyries.

Meanwhile, Bulma, Android 18, Paris, Bra, Marron and Mai were led off to a small building far away from the activities of the men. Valeria led them into a large chamber that housed a long table filled with heroes that many of them had read about in story books. Other heroes, however, they knew of personally. Thor, Hercules, Samson, and Gilgamesh sat at a corner of the table, sipping on mead. At another corner sat Bardock, Tapion, and a certain blue catfish God. The women had never seen King Kai before, however, and paid no attention to him.

Valeria led them into another room, one that's walls were covered in paintings of the history of mankind. Bulma and Mai marveled at these while the others simply ignored them and went on their way. Valeria led them into one final room, this one more dark and dreary than the rest. It was merely bricks and mortar, with no lights to speak of and cobwebs out the wazoo. Marron shivered.

"Ladies," said Valeria, "We do not allow women to intrude on the goings on of Valhalla, as was stated to us by the Supreme God. Thus, I regret to inform you that you will be kept here until the end of eternity. Goodbye." With that Valeria slammed the wooden door. It was much more than that, though, as Android 18's blasts had no effect on it.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Paris, looking around. She didn't belong there. She should be at home watching TV. She shouldn't be sitting there, dead, in a dungeon, with nowhere to go for eternity. She wondered if her Mom knew she was dead. Or her professors. Or her friends. It didn't matter anyway. It was all over, as far as she was concerned, unless someone could come up with a plan.

And as it turned out, no one could. Bulma and Mai sat, pooling their genius together. Bra put a bit of input in, with Marron adding comments. Android 18 seemed to be the focal point, however, as she was by far the strongest of the group. Paris sat to the side, sitting in the corner.

"Y'know," she said, "There's always the chance one of our boys will come rescue us." The others nodded but really just shoved the idea aside. They couldn't just wait there. All of a sudden the side of the wall bursted open and dust filled the tiny dungeon. When the dust cleared, all the girls saw was a tiny monkey.

"Oh my God." said Marron sarcasticly, "It's Beppo the Supermonkey."

Although they didn't know who he was (C'mon. It's no secret it's Bubbles), they did notice he didn't have a halo above his head. Thus, the powers of the Valkyries could only be broken by one who was still alive.

"Hmmmm..." said Bulma, thinking back, "Hey, Bra. Marron. Remember when the Dai Kaio Shin sacrificed himself in order to bring himself back to life? Well, maybe this monkey can do the same for us, if only he'll allow himself to die, for, saaayyy... Android 18?"

Bubbles looked up at Android 18. Her face shone in the moonlight that now came through the broken wall.

"Ooka ooka..." Bubbles said, blushing. Seconds later he fell dead. When he awoke, he had a halo over his head and 18's was gone.

"Now," said 18, "To pay those ladies a visit."

Meanwhile, the male Z-Warriors had been led to the gigantic table outside of the dungeon. They began conversing with the other heroes while the Valkyries continued to serve their every whim.

"This is the life!" exclaimed Goten, "No worries! No cares! Just beautiful babes, relaxation, and did I mention the beautiful babes?" The others laughed in agreement. Vegeta put his arm around one of the Valkyries and then around another.

"I think he's had a little too much mead for one night!" laughed Thor, stretching his mighty hammer behind his head. The others laughed as well, and so did Vegeta. The two Valkyries led him up to his room and lay him down on the bed. They began to loosen their armor.

"Now listen, ladies," hiccuped the drunk Vegeta, "I'm married. I can't not not do this... I gotta go..."

"We're not here to have sex with you." snarled one of the warrior women, "We're here to battle you, and the we shall kill you." They immediately began attacking the unaware Vegeta full force. He began to couch up blood as they double teamed him.

"GAHK!" he exclaimed, "Insolent whores! I'll kill you both!" Vegeta fired two extremely powerful blasts at the two women, but they just absorbed them.

"Nice try." laughed one, "But no cigar."

"Sorry," said a voice, "But he doesn't SMOKE!" Android 18 flew into the room and punched one Valkyrie through the wall. 18 disentegrated her with a ki blast. The other one tried to escape, but to no avail. Android 18 easily killed her too.

"This is all a trap." said Bulma to Vegeta, who seemed to be a bit mad that they had killed the Valkyries.

"What for did you do that?!" asked Vegeta, drunk again. Bulma shook her head and told Android 18 to K.O. her husband, which she did. Now the women had to form a plan. It seemed that all the men were under some sort of spell and only Android 18 could kill the Valkyries. Still, there were too many for her to fight at once. Bulma got them all into a huddle and began whispering. Bubbles quietly slipped into the circle.

Okay. That's the end of ther first chapter. Sorry it took so long. Stupid notepad and it's stupid not-saving the whole story self. I oughta kick it's... well, um, okay.

Anywho, visit my website at rpg/MATTSPAGE. In the features section, I've got a Dragonball quiz that may stump a few of you. Also feel free to E-Mail me at superguymatt .

By the by, let me ask you guys, what relation is Lunch to Tien? Is she his wife or his daughter? I keep getting conflicting stories from different people. Well, that's it for now. Until next time, don't do anything I wouldn't do.

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


	2. Women Strike Back!

Chapter Two: Women Strike Back!  
The men were still having the time of their lives, or rather, their afterlives. They were being waited on by beautiful mistresses and were conversing with people they had only heard about in dreams. Broly, however, sat by himself. He gladly accepted the charms of the Valkyries, but he oculdn't stnad to be in the same room as Bardock. Broly had made his peace with Goku, but Bardock was an entirely different story.

Suddenly Broly felt a light tap on his shoulder. Valeria smiled as Broly looked back at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I've come to take you away from this place." Valeria replied, "Vegeta should be in his room having the time of his life, by now, so why don't you join him?" Broly shrugged and let the woman lead him where she pleased. Broly looked up at wondrous walls of the great hall they were now in. Broly couldn't quite make everything out, but one thing caught his eye.

He looked directly above him and saw paintings of horrible demons being transformed into lovely women. Then another painting right beside it. One of Broly being killed.

"I will not go with you." Broly suddenly said, stopping in his tracks, "I can tell you are evil and are trying to stop us from doing something." Valeria smiled.

"Aw," she laughed, "Poor Broly. I liked you. I really did. You had potential to become a demon. Now you'll have to join Vegeta in second death."

"What?"

"Second death. When one dies they are transported to their respective planet's check-in station. From there they can go to Heaven or Hell, depending on King Yemma's judgement. However, if they are taken to some place OTHER than Heaven, hell, or the station, such as King Kai's planet or our wonderful city of Valhalla, then they can be killed again. This will put the soul through an unendurable process that will expell the person's spiritual energy throughout the afterlife. In other words, it will erase you from all planes of existence."

Broly stood for a second. His mind had returned to him, but he never was the sharpest tool in the shed. Broly really had no idea what she was talking about. All Broly really knew was she was bad, and he had to fight back. And so Broly turned Super Saiyan and lunged at the girl. Valeria smiled and hovered above the Saiyan, raining ki blasts upon him. Her visage changed to that of a succubus, a female demon with the ability to charm men.

"BROLY!" she screamed, "PREPARE TO DIE!" Valeria charged a huge ki blast above her head. It swirled with unholy fire and had a strange aroma to it. Suddenly it was knocked from her hands by Android 18.

"Sorry about that, Valeria." said 18, "But I can't just allow you to go around killing people. It's not nice."

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?!" Valeria cried. Bubbles jumped onto Bulma's shoulder and began screaming.

"OOKA OOKA!" cried Bubbles.

"DAMN!" yelled Valeria, "I should've killed you when I took care of King Kai! You were a bit faster than that bug, however. He was soon taken in by our power as well." Bubbles frowned and jumped back to his place on the floor.

"Well," said 18, "You don't have any power over females, do you? Then fight me woman to woman!" Valeria smiled and pulled out a large scimitar.

"My magic may not work," snarled Valeria, "But I'm still one HELL of a fighter!" The demonic woman channeled ki blasts through her weapon, sending them towards 18. The blasts were much too fast for her and 18 fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Mai ran over to Marron and Bra. "Girls," she said, "Listen, we have been watching you since Goku disappeared after fighting the Dark Dragons. We heard what Super Cell said about you having extreme potential to become great fighters. Well, I think I know how to bring out that potential..." Mai huddled with them and they began to whisper out a plan.

Pan looked on as 18 was destroyed piece by piece. There was nothing she could do. She was dead so she would have no effect on Valeria.

A few feet away, Bulma could do nothing but cheer on 18 in her losing battle. This was almost out of her realm. She knew science. She didn't know ethereal things like this. She was way out of her league here and there was nothing she could do. Suddenly she was blinded by a bright light that came behind her. Bulma turned around to see Mai standing there with a smug look on her face.

Beside her was a being she had never seen before.

"I call her Brarron." Mai said, "She is most definitely stronger than Android 18 and Valeria. But, she's still dead and thus cannot hurt the Valkyries. So I say that Android 18 sacrifices herself for Brarron!" Android 18 turned at this statement and realized Mai was right. During this pause, Valeria took the initiative to fire the killing blast she had made for Broly earlier at 18. Android 18 turned and looked in horror as the giant red ball of death hurtled towards her.

Suddenly, Broly lept in front of the blast, taking it all himself.

"Broly!" everyone yelled. But it was too late. His body had been disentegrated, as had his spirit. Broly was gone for good. He had died the second death.

Everyone stopped for a second. Even Valeria hadn't seen that coming. She didn't think Broly would ever sacrifice himself for anybody, let alone someone he didn't even know. But all Broly was thinking about was how he could repay Goku. How could he repay this man whom he had dedicated his life to destroying, but at the last minuted decided to become his ally. Broly decided what better way than to ensure that his friends would live. That, even though he would never be able to return, he would be remembere by these people as the one who changed the most suddenly.

Android 18 suddenly fell limp and when she awoke, her halo had returned, and Brarron's was gone. As a matter of fact, Brarron was attacking Valeria full-on. Although this new fusion had no idea how to fire ki blasts, her inner self suddenly unleashed and a dozen spheres of pure energy flew at Valeria. The succubus screamed as she died, her demonic soul returning to Hell.

In the main hall of Valhalla, the other Valkyries died in a great flash of light.

"What just happened?" asked Yamcha. Vegeta walked out of his bedroom a little beat up and with a bit of a hangover, but other than that he was fine. The women walked in from the main entrance and the group was reunited. Bulma filled them in on everything as Brarron unfused.

"So, it was all a big trap." said Dende, "But why? And who set it?" Suddenly Dende was knocked into nearby wall due to the full force attack from a certain mystical uru hammer.

"I say thee nay!" yelled Thor, swinging his hammer, "Mine friends and followers of Odin, the Valkyries, have been slain by your trickery! We shall not stand for this!" Thor held up his hammer as Hercules, Samson, and Gilgamesh took their places behind him. Beside them stood Bardock, Tapion, and King Kai, each with a menacing look on their faces.

"Thy time has come, purpetrators of evil!" yelled the thunder God again, "For Midgard! For Odin! FOR ASGARD!" And the battle began.

The Z-Warriors fought the fallen heroes with everything they had, but their enemies seemed to be getting the best of them. Bulma analyzed the situation and quickly came to a solution. She tapped Shu, who was crouched down in a corner, on the shoulder.

"WHAT?!" screamed the scared little dog.

"Do you have some sort of shuriken on you?" asked Bulma. Shu nodded and handed it to Bulma. She gave it to Android 18 and gave out orders. Soon, Samson felt a whizzing object go by and his hair was cut off. Samson soon died at the hands of one of Yamcha's ki blasts.

Bulma thought back again to some of the weaknesses these characters had in their stories. Gilgamesh was merely a strong human and when piled upon could be defeated. And he was by the combined might of Yamcha, Android 18, and Master Roshi. Chaozu was being manhandled by Hercules. Yamcha went after him but was cut off by a lightning bolt from Thor.

Bulma remembered that Hercules died only when he was bludgeoned to death by near-Godlike power. So, using herself as bait, she lured Hercules into the path of Thor's hammer. Hercules died.

Now only Thor was left. Bulma decided to use trickery to subdue Thor, and proceeded to place a voice box on a certain frog in Saiyan armor.

"Thor!" said Captain Ginyuu, "I will destroy you!" Thor's eyes widened in anger at this.

"LOKI!" he yelled, "You have followed me to Valhalla and have placed yourself among these murderous jackals! Your mischievious tricks will not go unpunished this time! I'll have your head for... wha?" As Thor was speaking, Vegeta, who had been holding off the Thunder God singlehandedly, stole Mjollnir, Thor's hammer, and beat him to death. The legendary heroes lay dead around the Z-Warriors. Bardock, Tapion, and King Kain still stood in their path.

"We've let this go far enough." snarled Tapion, "There's no way we'll let you succeed."

"Succeed?" said Vegeta, "Succeed in what? We weren't even doing anything!"

"Not yet." replied Bardock, "But you would've eventually stumbled upon everything."

Bubbles walked up to King Kai and began to hop around him. Suddenly the catfish God let loose a thundrous kick sending Bubbles right next to Dende in the pile of rubble created by Thor's blows.

"What?" exclaimed Yamcha, "King Kai?" The three of them laughed, as their faces and bodies seemed to morph into demonic forms.

"It's not really them." said Vegeta, "This city. The Valkyries. The legends. They were all traps. I don't know what happened to the real King Kai, but these three are nothing but demons."

"Very powerful demons." snarled Bardock, "Ones you cannot hope to defeat. You are done for. All of you will suffer as Broly did." The three enemies suddenly sprouted tiny horns and a pointed tail.

"We are Oni." said Tapion-Oni, "We are your downfall. Time to die."

Vegeta kicked at Bardock-Oni, but was met with only thin air. Bardock-Oni beat Vegeta into the floor, but Yamcha and Android 17 saved him at the last minute. Bra and Marron fused again, only to find themselves outclassed by Tapion-Oni. King Kai-Oni, however, was destroying everyone else. Android 18, Goten, Pan, Master Roshi, and Chaozu were all felled by him.

"Idiots." laughed Bardock-Oni, "There's no way you can defeat us!" The fighters began switching off. Android 18 helped Brarron with Tapion-Oni while Goten saved Android 17 from a humongous Kikoho from Bardock-Oni. Pilaf rolled his eyes as Mai urged him to help her fight. Pilaf shrugged and they pulled out their mech-suits, taking on King Kai-Oni. Shu helped too.

The battle raged on furiously and Bulma watched on helplessly. Yajirobe was even fighting while Ubuu was getting Dende and Bubbles to safety. Mr. Popo let loose a flurry of Muay Thai-style kicks on Bardock-Oni, stunning him long enough for Vegeta and Goten to combine Big Bang and Kamehameha into one attack, which killed the demonic copy of Goku's father.

Tapion swung his sword at Master Roshi, who jumped it over and over again, barely dodging second death. Yamcha and Android 18, however, fired horrendously powerful simultaneous Sokidans, killing the sword wielding copy.

Now only King Kai-Oni was left, but he had a hostage. He held an unconscious Chaozu in his arms, ready to unleash a powerful ki blast. Suddenly Karin attacked King Kai-Oni from behind, allowing Brarron and Android 17 to destroy him.

At that exact moment, Valhalla faded around them and they found themselves back on King Kai's planet. Gregory was back to normal and waved at them as they walked up to King Kai's house. Suddenly, King Kai himself walked out of the house, his sunglasses cracked and his kimono torn a bit, but other than that he was normal.

"You all met the renegade Oni, I see." smiled King Kai, "They're rebelling against the Gods, and they're quite powerful. I have no power against them, which is why they were able to kidnap me and make a copy of me. Of course, you all know what this means."

The befuddled Z-Warriors stood silently. There was an awkward silence.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Vegeta and Android 17 said in unison.

"Well," said King Kai, "You're going to have to go to Hell. And you're going to have to fight all the renegade Oni and their leaders."  
"Who's their leaders?" asked Bulma.

"Two Oni named Gozu and Mezu." replied King Kai, " And then there's something, or someone, controlling them. Whatever the case, they will be able to give us clues as to what's happening. But first, I want to do something." King Kai walked up to each person in the group and touched their foreheads.

"All of you have now gotten a power increase. Whether that means you're going to merely become stronger, in Vegeta, Yamcha, Ubuu, and the Android's cases, or learn the ability to fly, Bulma, or use ki blasts, Marron and Bra, it will help you substantially. But be warned that these powers will leave you as soon as you exit Hell, saying that you are still alive. Now go. You have much to do." With that the Z-Warriors travelled back to Snake Way.

"So," said Yajirobe, "We going to do this or not?"

"I cannot." said Dende, "Going to Hell will impurify me. I'll lose my status as God. I will have to stay." And so Dende travelled back to the Earth's Check-In Station, accompanied by Karin, Mr. Popo, and Shu. Mai pulled him back at the last moment.

"So." said Goten, "Let's go."

And so they jumped off of Snake Way, descending to Hell.

And oh what a descent it was.

YAY! More mythology! WOO-HOO! Oh well, I'll try and tone it down in the next chapter. Anyhow, tell me how you're liking this or why it's bad. I need reviews to survive! TELL ME PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!

Um, visit my website at rpg/MATTSPAGE and try the Dragonball Quiz. Feel free to E-Mail me at superguymatt . Other than that, stay frosty.

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


	3. Out of the Frying Pan...

Chapter Three: Out of the Frying Pan...

The Z-Warriors slowly landed in Hell. They looked around them.

"I remember my Dad telling me what Hell looked like." said Goten, "And this sure ain't it."

All around them, the formerly lush, green landscape of Hell had been changed to the average perception of it. Firey brimstone rising from the ground, tortured souls being horribly, well, tortured, and of course, demons of all types. Vegeta folded his arms around his chest.

"Well," he said, "This is pleasant."

The Z-Warriors decided to begin walking in no particular direction, hoping to possibly come into contact with the renegade Oni, or in Shu and Yajirobe's cases, hoping to avoid them. Suddenly Shu felt a tug at his ninja suit.

"Stop it, Mai." he said, "I'm tryin' t' be cowardous here."

"It's not me." said Mai, standing in front of him. Shu stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to see a horrifying winged demon.

"AIEEEEE!" screamed Shu, quickly running into Vegeta's arms. The Saiyan prince tossed him to the ground.

"Alright." said Android 17, "Let's dance." 17, 18, Vegeta, and Goten battled the demon while Yamcha got some of the others to safety. It just so happened, however, that Captain Ginyuu hopped onto a part of the ground that was actually the secret entrance to the renegade Oni's lair.

"Ribbit!" cried Captain Ginyuu, before falling into the hole. After the demon had been killed, the remaining Z-Warriors jumped down into the hole. Bulma looked around and saw that they were now inside a large maze of catacombs. The hole above them suddenly sealed up and was unopenable. The halls went pitch black.

"This is nice." smiled Android 17.

"Yeah, but you guys have, like, infrared vision or somethin'!" retorted Yajirobe. Android 17 rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up." said Yamcha, forming a very small yet powerful Sokidan that lit the entire path. He held it in his hands. The team walked through the halls, hoping to finally come to an end, but they never did. Occasionally they would come upon a wandering demon, but they couldn't find their way out.

After what seemed like days, the Z-Warriors found their way into a large, circular room. A humongous winged demon descended from the ceiling.

"What the Hell is that?" asked Android 18.

"I am your end, heroes." laughed the being, his body swirling with Hellfire, "I am called the Amalgamation. I have the powers of all your greatest enemies, rolled into one. I am Raditz, Nappa, Frieza, Cell, Buu, Baby, the Dark Dragons, Super Cell, Upuar, and Kakarot rolled into one. Plus, since Pilaf is in your group, I have Goku's power as well. Now come and face your second deaths. Come and face your end."

Vegeta smirked. He suddenly turned Super Saiyan Level Four and rushed at the new enemy. The Amalgamation batted him to the side. All the Z-Warriors then went after him, each of them being swatted away. Even Bulma, Paris, and Shu attacked the gigantic demon, but to no avail.

Finally, after a good thirty minutes of battling, Pan realized how to defeat him.

"You're our greatest enemies all rolled up into one?" asked Pan, "Fine. Then my greatest enemy is Shu."

"What?!" exclaimed Shu. Amalgamation cringed.

"Yeah!" yelled Yamcha, "My greatest enemy is, uh, Swiss Cheese!"

"Mine's marshmallows!"

"Teddy bears!"

"Barbie dolls!"

After every person stated who or what their worst enemy was, the Amlagamtion changed appropriately. Soon, he was a being comrpised of Shu, swiss cheese, marshmallows, teddy bears, Barbie dolls, muffins, kittens, a school guidance counselor, and a burned up stack of porno magazines (Thanks to Master Roshi).

"Shit." said the Amalgamation before being totally annhilated by the Z-Warriors.

"That was a bit easy." remarked Vegeta, "Actually, it was too easy."

They looked around them, waitning to see if any more threats were ready to spring upon them. Suddenly two figures wearing black cloaks and hoods ran out of the main corridor and stood still.

"We will not let you go!" yelled one.

"Nuh-uh!" yelled the other.

"Let me guess." smiled Yamcha, "Gozu and Mezu." The two cloaked figure looked at eachother and removed their cloaks, revealing two ogres in jogging outfits. The word HELL was emblazoned across their chests.

"How did you know who we were?!" asked Mezu.

"Lucky guess." snided Yamcha. He could tell that their power levels were next to nothing.

"So," said Vegeta, "You two are the leaders of the renegade Oni, huh? That's cute. Whatever the case, we're going to have to cut your little rebellion off at the head."

"Leaders?" asked Gozu, "Us? Heh. That's funny. Naw. Actually, we're just errand boys for the real leader."

"And who is that?" asked Ubuu.

"Yeah," laughed Gozu, "Like we're gonna tell you. C'mon, Mezu. Let's go back to the boss. Maybe he can tell us what to do with these guys."

Mezu smiled and nodded. The bowed at the Z-Warriors and turned and ran away.

"Things just keep gettin' weirder and weirder." said Yajirobe.

And so the Z-Warriors tried to follow the two demons, but they were already gone. The heroes made their way through more corridors for what seemed like weeks. They then came across the opening to the pathway and came into yet another large circular room, this one without a roof and with bright torches hanging from the walls.

"Creepy." said Goten.

Suddenly a small demon encased in a purple cloak made his way down to the floor. His face was hidden in the shadows. He began laughing hysterically.

"What the Hell are you supposed to be?" asked Vegeta.

"None of you know me." laughed the demon, "If only Mr. Popo, or Piccolo, or Krillin, or Gohan, or Goku were here. Then maybe they might know me. In this case, I shall introduce myself."

The purple cloak suddenly vanished and in it's place was a large, green alien-type being, who had red eyes and glistening fangs.

"I am Garlic." he said, "Leader of the renegade Oni. Of course, I'm not a demon. Not a full demon, at least. You see, I am of a race from the Makyo Star. My son has tried twice to avenge my defeat at Kame's hands, only to get himself imprisoned in the Dead Zone that I myself created. There is nothing I can do about that, however. So I must avenge my son. In order to do so, I have gained power by absorbing the wandering souls of Hell into my own being. Then, I have gathered the Oni and made them my willing followers. Now all that is left to do is wage full on war against King Yemma, get to Earth, and destroy it. Then I shall re-open the Dead Zone and my son and I shall rule the cosmos!"

"You're quite insane." said Vegeta, "You realize you'll have to go through us first."

"Oh yes." said Garlic, "I was hoping for it, in fact. Of course, out of all of you, I have no personal animosity. Then again, there is one person who I have a bit of a grudge against. You who lives at Sky Palace. Yajriobe."

Garlic lifted his finger and pointed it at Yajirobe, making the pudgy samurai quiver in his sandals. Garlic fired a blast, but Vegeta deflected it.

"Vegeta?!" exclaimed a shocked Yajirobe.

Vegeta only smiled and looked up at Garlic. "We're all in this together." he said, "We already lost Broly. I won't let another one of you die while I'm still around."

"The let us rectify that." snarled Garlic, firng blast after blast at Vegeta. The Saiyan prince once again turned Super Saiyan Four and was barely able to dodge the blasts. Garlic laughed and tossed more energy around, destroying the room. As the walls crumbled, the demonic Oni on the outside were let in. The other Z-Warriors defended themselves from the Oni while Vegeta tried his best to combat Garlic.

"This is hopeless!" cried Chaozu, "We can't win!"

"Yes we can!" yelled back Ubuu, "Where there is a will, there is a way! We will not fall this day!" Ubuu charged a horrendous blast that none of the others had seen before.

"SHOOTING STAR!"

Ubuu released the attack onto a large group of Oni, taking them all out. Yamcha joined in by destroying a large group with a humongous Kamehameha, as did Goten and Pan. The Androids combined their attacks in order to destroy a quarter of the Oni. Master Roshi and Chaozu helped out too, as did Brarron.

Vegeta suddenly felt a large blast ping him from behind; Gozu and Mezu stood with a giant ray gun.

"Fools!" yelled Vegeta, "I'll kill you both!" Suddenly Vegeta was knocked to the ground by a blast from Garlic.

"Your end is now." laughed Garlic, "Time to die." Garlic fired a great blast at Vegeta, one too fast for him to dodge in his stunned position. Vegeta awaited the second death.

And then he realized that it never came. Vegeta looked beside him on the ground and saw Yajirobe lying there, ahole blown through his chest.

"Yajirobe!" cried Vegeta.

"V... Vegeta..." muttered Yajirobe, "I... I'm glad I could help. At least... I was able to help save the world... in my own... way..." And as Yajirobe uttered those final words, his consciousness diesntegrated and spread throughout the cosmos. Yajirobe had suffered the same fate as Broly. The second death.

"No!" cried Vegeta, "Damn you! Damn you all!" Vegeta's ki flared up again, this time his eyes going bright white. He charged at Gozu and Mezu and punched them into a wall, their necks snapping. They died again.

Then Vegeta turned his attention towards Garlic.

"You and your kind are disgusting." he said, "You're no better than Frieza. You kill people for no reason. You take away lives of people who haven't really had a chance to live. Broly. Yajirobe. Who next? Huh?! WHO'S NEXT?!" Vegeta swirled with yellow energy, and then lifted his hands above his head.

"BIG..."

Garlic stared in horror at Vegeta's sudden power increase.

"BANG..."

The Z-Warriors and the Oni stopped in their tracks.

"...X!"

The Big Bang X was an attack Vegeta had been working on for quite some time, ever since Yamcha upset him at the Tenkaichi Boudokai. It was a thousand times as powerful as his normal Big Bang, as it was powered by rage and could only be done in Super Saiyan Level Four. Garlic watched in horror as the blast came towards him, but he still let out one final cry.

"You may kill me, but this war is not yet over! OH YES! IT IS FAR FROM OVER!" And Garlic was killed in the horrendous blast, suffering the second death.

The remaining Oni saw this and shook their heads. The spell Garlic had put over them was now made null and void. Gozu and Mezu stood up from the rubble of the room and rubbed their heads.

"What happened?" asked Mezu. Gozu shrugged his shoulders.

Then the corridors faded away and the rocky, firey ground was replaced by the normal grassy fields.

"So, we won?" asked Yamcha. Vegeta nodded. The Z-Warriors flew back up to Snake Way, which was reopened due to King Kai's powers. The power-ups King Kai had given them faded and Bulma almost fell back down to Hell after losing her ability to fly.

On King Kai's planet, the catfish God prepared a huge feast for them. Karin shook his head when he heard about Yajirobe.

"So even if we do find a way to get wished back," said Karin, "Neither Yajirobe nor Broly can return." Vegeta solemnly nodded.

Suddenly there was a bright light above the planet. The Z-Warriors looked up at the light and heard a familiar voice.

"All of you!" said Goku, "Come into the light! There is a battle to be fought, and I need you guys' help! Please!" The Z-Warriors looked at eachother.

"Well?" asked Goten.

Everyone flew into the light, leaving King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. Shu tried to stay, but Mai pulled him into the light.

"It's so nice to have visitors every once in awhile." mused King Kai, "Still, it'd be nice to have one of them stay for dinner every once in awhile. You know, this reminds me of a joke. Two blondes walk into a building. You'd think one of them would have seen it! Hee-hee-hee! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bubbles and Gregory looked at eachother. "What did that have to do with anything?" asked Gregory. King Kai stood there for a second.

"Shut up." he said, "I'm the King, so whatever I say goes."

Gregroy and Bubbles loooked at eachother again and went into the house, leaving King Kai cracking up over the joke again.

A little more of a lighthearted take on Dragonball this time. Sure, it's all leading up to the serious finale, but I just wanted this one to be sort of funny. I also wanted to focus more on the female characters in this story, since I think I'd been alienating them in the other stories.

The next fic will be dealing with the living characters, with a bit of an empahsis on Trunks, Gohan, Videl, and Virudo. Plus I'll have a good little bit about Krillin's feelings as he's lost his family again, and this time there's not much hope of them being wished back. So watch out for Dragonball Zero: Trust No One.

So, feel free to E-Mail me at Superguymatt . Also visit my website at rpg/MATTSPAGE. It be plenty good. Check out the Dragonball Quiz! It's awesome! Well, that's it! Until next time, make mine Marvel! Or, uh, something.

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


End file.
